ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Sonic X: The Final Chapter - Part 2
'Sonic X: The Final Chapter - Part 2' is a 2014 American animated film directed by Dana McFareland and distributed by 20th Century Fox, Sega and Sonic Team. The second half of the film is the eighth and final installment in the ''Sonic X film series, and is a sequel to Sonic X: The Final Chapter - Part 1. Part 2 was released on July 18, 2014, in 3D, IMAX 3D and 2D theaters worldwide. It is the third Sonic X film, after 2011's Sonic X: The Final Stand and 2012's Sonic X: Life With Shadow, to be released in 3D. After it's release date, The Final Chapter - Part 2 sets numberous records at the box office through it's first weekend of release including biggest midnight gross for an animated film, highest single day gross for an animated film, as well as on opening weekend, internationally and worldwide. With $475 million worldwide, which made it the second biggest worldwide opening ever behind only [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harry_Potter_and_the_Deathly_Hallows_%E2%80%93_Part_2 Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Part 2] ($483 million). The film's studio Fox were shocked about the film's box office success calling the film as the world's "most anticipated animated film since [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Frozen_(2013_film) Frozen]". With a total of nearly $1.4 billion worldwide, it is 2014's highest-grossing film ever as well as the franchise's most successful film yet and is ultimately rounds the top ten for highest-grossing film of all-time worldwide. It is also the third animated film in history, first being [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Toy_Story_3 Toy Story 3] in 2010 and second being Frozen in 2014, to pass the $1 billion mark, thus it did became the highest-grossing animated film worldwide of all-time beating Frozen. It held that record for five years until it is overtaken by 2019's [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Lion_King_(2019_film) The Lion King]. In the US it made over $450 million alone, which rounds the top ten for highest-grossing films of all-time and has defeated [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shrek_2 Shrek 2] to become the highest-grossing film in the US for an animated film of all-time after topping the charts for 10 years, which is later broken in 2016 by [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Finding_Dory Finding Dory]. It was released on home media on November 14, 2014. Plot Sonic, Tails and Knuckles continues their journey to find the missing piece of the Master Emerald as they all face into the final showdown against the villains they face in the past. As the boys and Classic Tails search for the next piece at the beach they discover that Cream is now missing only witnessing she is kidnapped by the villains as they found a piece of a master emerald. Cream gets imprisoned alongside Amy, Shadow, Rouge and Sonic's other friends. Meanwhile, Classic Sonic appears and frees them. Later Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Classic Tails heads to the city where they got the final piece of the master emerald. However the villains appears and takes the powers away from it. Meanwhile the enre villains Sonic faced in the past all appear transforming into human forms not only begins attack the city but also the entire world as Sonic and the gang lead into a final battle. The villains took away the powers from all of chaos emeralds and unable to defeat them. The villains won the battle as the heroes all lost and leave the city unable to stop them but all are imprisoned before leaving and takes all of every single powers away from them. However Sonic is left behind with them and choose to sacrifice himself for losing. In prison the heroes discover Cosmo's spirits from heaven telling them they will never know if they will truly stop saying the world and let the villains rule the world forever. Meanwhile, Metal Sonic shows Sonic's dead body in front of his friends and team but turns out that spirit Cosmo has given him the power to come back to life and also gave supertransformation to everyone as they escape from prison and lead into the final fight with the villains, which leads into a final fight between Sonic and Metal Sonic which reveals Metal Sonic brings the villains to life in order to kill Sonic. Sonic uses him powerful power to defeat Metal Sonic once and for all by shreading him into pieces. In the end all of the villains including Metal Sonic are killed and the heroes officially saved the world. Sonic destroys the chaos emeralds hoping that no one can use them anymore which devastates Dr. Eggman. Years later, Sonic throws a party for his friends Tails, Knuckles, Amy and Cream. In the end, Sonic passionly kisses Amy and takes her on a run for their romantic date as no villains is no where to be seen. Cast *Roger Craig Smith as Sonic the Hedgehog *Kate Higgins as Miles Prower / Classic Tails *Jaleel White as Classic Sonic *Travis Willingham as Knuckles the Echidna *Cindy Robinson as Amy Rose *Michelle Ruff as Cream the Rabbit *Oliver Wyman as Big the Cat *Michael Yurchak as Jet the Hawk *Kate Higgins as Wave the Swallow *Kent Hampton as Storm the Albatross *Kirk Thornton as Shadow the Hedgehog *Karen Strassman as Rouge the Bat *Vic Mignogna as E123 Omega *Troy Baker as Espio the Champlin *Keith Silverstein as Victor the Crocodille *Amy Palant as Cosmo *Colleen O'Shaughnessey as Charmy Bee *Taylor Lautner as Greg the Fox *Ben Linkin as Lydio the Hedgehog *Ryan Drummond as Raven Radix / Shadow Snow *Derek Allen as Silver the Hedgehog *Mike Pollock as Dr. Eggman / Classic Eggman *Laura Bailey as Blaze the Cat *Miranda Cosgrove as Jessica the Fox *Cody Simpson as Duncan the Fox *Joe Jonas as Muscles the Echidna *Rebecca Black as Brooke the Cat *Jon St. John as the President *Lacey Chabert as Princess Elise *Lisa Ortiz as Maria Robotnik / Sally Acorn Production Development :See also: Sonic X: The Final Chapter - Part 1 On May 2013, Fox announces that they will produce yet another Sonic the Hedgehog animated feature film, and at this time, expected it to be the last one, due by 2013. The release date is reported for November 15, 2013. The film will be titled: Sonic X: The Final Chapter. Director Dana McFarland will once again return as director. Fox and Sega both announces that the film will be split into two films as planned. Part 2 was released on July 18, 2014. In the film, all of the villains that Sonic faced in the past, has come back and they all take over the world. They have taken the power of the Master Emerald, and splits them up and seperates them. Sonic realizes that he will be following Knuckles' steps to go for a hunt to find the missing pieces. So Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy came along to along. Sonic X: The Final Chapter will feature all of the characters in the past including villains from all of the Sonic X film series to return for the final film because Fox wants the film to be big and much action-packed than all of the films. Casting All of the characters from the previous Sonic X film will reprise their roles, as well as the villains from the previous films will return. Fox decides to add characters from Sonic Generations. Since Classic Sonic does not speak, but Class Tails or Class Eggman does, they will have a speaking part for Classic Sonic. Jaleel White will play the role. Release Sonic X: The Final Chapter - Part 2 was released on July 18, 2014, about eight months after the release of ''Part 1''. It was released in 2D, 3D and IMAX 3D, making it the third Sonic X film, after The Final Stand (2011) and Life With Shadow to do so, within it's predecessor Part 1 is not released in 3D. The film's first trailer was released in front of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rio_2 Rio 2] on April 11, 2014. The film's official poster was released on May 7, 2014. Tickets for the film went on sale starting June 13, 2014, a month before the film's theatrical release. The film's final trailer was released in front of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/How_to_Train_Your_Dragon_2 How to Train Your Dragon 2] on June 13, 2014. With the PG rating confirmed, it will be the shortest running Sonic X film to date, running just 92 minutes, since the first film (2007), which ran 93 minutes. It is approximately 38 minutes shorter than "Part 1", which ran 130 minutes, the franchise's longest run timer. The film will be so far 2014's widest release so far expecting to debut at 4,355 theaters including 355 IMAX theaters and over 3,000 3D theaters nationwide starting on July 18, 2014. It is the second widest release ever for an animated film short behind only [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shrek_Forever_After Shrek Forever After] (4,359 theaters). Home media Sonic X: The Final Chapter Part 2 was released on both one disc and two disc editions including the Blu Ray DVD in North America on November 14, 2014, and on December 8, 2014 in the United Kingdom. Reaction Box office The film grossed $1,414,250,050 worldwide which came from $457,250,050 in North America and $957,000,000 internationally. Worldwide, it the highest-grossing animated film of all-time before being overtaken by 2019's [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Lion_King_(2019_film) The Lion King], the highest-grossing film of 2014, the highest-grossing Sonic X film, the 8th highest-grossing film of all-time and the highest-grossing video game adaption of all-time. The film opened to $454,019,115 worldwide during it's opening weekend, which made it the third biggest worldwide opening in history behind only [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harry_Potter_and_the_Deathly_Hallows_%E2%80%93_Part_2 Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Part 2] ($483 million) and Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 2 ($455.1 million), which is later broken by [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jurassic_World Jurassic World] ($524 million). Despite a massive box office success for the film, 20th Century Fox were amazed about the film's box office success calling the film as the world's "most anticipated animated film since [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Frozen_(2013_film) Frozen]". The state that the film may beat up [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shrek_2 Shrek 2] ($441 million) as the highest-grossing animated film ever in the US, and Frozen ($1.267 billion) as the highest-grossing animated film worldwide. 17 days after it's release, the film crossed the $1 billion mark making it the third animated film to cross that mark and set a record as one of the fastest films that cross that milestone after Toy Story 3 and Frozen, as well as the first non-Disney film to do so, and the first animated film in history to gross more than $1.4 billion. North America Sonic X: The Final Chapter - Part 2 is 2014's highest-grossing film domestically as well as the franchise's highest-grosser to date, the 10th highest-grossing film domestically of all-time, and also the highest-grossing film based on a video game of all-time. It is also the only 2014 film and in its franchise to gross over $400 million domestically. The film previously beat Shrek 2 ($441 million) to become the highest-grossing animated film of all-time, and also finally the 3rd highest-grossing 3D film ever behind only Avatar and The Avengers, but the highest-grossing 3D animated film, beating Toy Story 3. The record was later broken in 2016 to [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Finding_Dory Finding Dory] which made more than $460 million. It earned a stunning $29.5 million during it's Thursday night showing making it the biggest Thursday performace of 2014 and a new record for both franchise and for an animated film both beating it's predecessor Part 1, and ultimately round the top ten for biggest midnight grosses for a motion picture with the record currently held by Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Part 2 ($43.5 million). The film earned $65.8 million during it's opening day setting a new record for highest opening day for an animated film and for the franchise both beating Part 1 ($58 million). During it's opening weekend the film established $157 million which made it not only 2014's best opening weekend yet but was also the biggest opening weekend ever for an animated film. It also had the fifth biggest opening weekend for a film in history and was July's fifth highest-grossing opening weekend for a film released that month behind only Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Part 2 ($169.1 million), Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 2 ($165.1 million), [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Dark_Knight_Rises The Dark Knight Rises] ($160.9 million), and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Dark_Knight_(film) The Dark Knight] ($158.4 million). The film topped the weekend box officer for two weeks in a role after earning $72.3 million after suffering just a 52% drop from last week, leading it's total to $285 million in ten days, making it the second highest-grossing second weekend gross of all-time at the time behind The Avengers ($103.1 million). In 32 days, it beat Shrek 2 to become the highest-grossing animated film of all-time in the US, which held the record for 10 years since 2004. Foreign The Final Chapter - Part 2 has the highest-grossing film internationally of 2014. It established $310 million during its opening weekend which made it the second biggest foreign opening for a film behind Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Part 2. It also set a new record as biggest opening for an animated film beating Sonic X: The Final Chapter - Part 1. Critical response Before the film was released, Sonic X: The Final Chapter - Part 2 was ranked as one of 2014's most anticipated films alongside [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Hunger_Games:_Mockingjay_%E2%80%93_Part_1 The Hunger Games: Mockingjay - Part 1], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/X-Men:_Days_of_Future_Past X-Men: Days of Future Past], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Transformers:_Age_of_Extinction Transformers: Age of Extinction] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Amazing_Spider-Man_2 The Amazing Spider-Man 2]. Rotten Tomatoes score the film a positive 97% making it one of the year's best reviewed film as well as the franchise's best reviewed film yet. Metacritics gave an average score of 80/100 based on 47 views, giving it a positive review. The film also had mixed reviews on the "Top Critic" scoring 95% based on 200 reviews, with average score of 5.8 out of 10, also the franchise's best reviewed film in the Sonic the Hedgehog film franchise. Before it's release, many Sonic the Hedgehog fans claims that this is by far the best Sonic the Hedgehog film yet, as well as one of the best films of the year, alongside Iron Man 3, Man of Steel and Thor: Dark of the World and The Hunger Games: Catching Fire. Also critics for the film gave it mixed to positive reviews, calling it the most action packed Sonic the Hedgehog film yet. Dustin Harris of The New York Times gave the film a positive review praising it one of the most anticipated hangciffer films ever made. Some critics also compare this film to film franchises such as Harry Potter, Jane Hoop Elementary and Twilight as "a rip-off" in a negative way. Variety gave the film a postive review, stating it "The best one yet, and a bad ass one." It also stated: "Sonic's voice sounded too different than the original from the last ones, and this film should have done way better than usual." The Times newspaper rated the film on a scale of a 3 out of 5. Entertainment Weekly Amanda Humphrey gave the film a C and also praised: "for what's something about drama, is something that audiences were expected to listen and watch to hear the whole thing for it. The movie is far as the best movie of 2011." Blogcritics praised: "Sonic X 5 is way better than the last movie. I mean... its' one of the best movie ever. Because, this has much of a darker experience and there a more action, and bit of a couple of romance. This is indeed the best animated movie ever saw. People were expected to see some kissing on big screen between Sonic and Amy, Tails and Cosmo, Knuckles and Rouge, Shadow and Rouge and Jet and Wave and a lot more coming. Kissing scenes might be the best one yet. That's why that it should be the best movie ever." ' Rolling Stone film critic Peter Travers praised the film: "This movie is like taking you on an adventure. This is far as the best Sonic X movie of them all." Richard Stengel of Time magazine praised: "This is far as the best movie of 2010. Anyone has to watch this movie. Romance, actions, drama and sometimes comedy and more are being showing. I think that this might be a blockbuster hit for the summer." David Halberstam of New York magazine reviews the film when praising: "When it comes on watching so many animated movies of the franchise. Video game fans were seeming to enjoy them and asking Hollywood that they want to see more and more." Awards See also *''Sonic X: The Final Chapter - Part 1'' References #^ An production of the Sonic X film 2007-5-30 #^ a b c "Sonic Channel". Characters: Storm. Sega. Retrieved on 2008-07-09. #^ "Sonic Riders official website". Characters: Storm. Sega. Retrieved on 2008-07-09. #^ Sonic Riders game and manual #^ Yarris, Lynn (2005-11-05). Sonic the Hedgehog and the Fate of Neural Stem Cells. Lawrence Berkeley National Laboratory. Retrieved on 2006-06-23. #^ Formula One Motor Racing FAQ, part 2. Internet FAQ Archives. Retrieved on 2007-01-05. #^ Matte, Jared. 1993: Year of the Mega Drive. The GHZ. Retrieved on 2006-06-03. Crecente, Brian (2006-05-22). Giant Pikachu Runs Flights Through NYC. Kotaku. Retrieved on 2006-06-26. #^ Cherry, James (1997). Marge Be Not Proud. The Simpsons Archive. Retrieved on 2006-06-24. #^ Fourth Sonic X film coming in the Future! Wiki News. Retrieved on October 14, 2009. #^ Jason Griffth for two characters Sonic and Shadow when absent of Jet #^ Their Jobs when making a sequel animated film Retrieved on 2006-02-07 #^ Jason Griffth as Sonic and Shadow Retrieved on 2006-02-07 #^ Cherry, James (1997). Marge Be Not Proud. The Simpsons Archive. Retrieved on 2006-06-24. #^ Fourth Sonic X film coming in the Future! Wiki News. Retrieved on October 14, 2009. #^ Jason Griffth for two characters Sonic and Shadow when absent of Jet #^ Their Jobs when making a sequel animated film Retrieved on 2006-02-07 #^ Jason Griffth as Sonic and Shadow Retrieved on 2006-02-07 #^ Fifth Sonic X films reporting as Hoax. Wiki News. Retrieved January 1, 2010. #^ An production of the Sonic X film 2007-5-30 #^ a b c "Sonic Channel". Characters: Storm. Sega. Retrieved on 2008-07-09. #^ "Sonic Riders official website". Characters: Storm. Sega. Retrieved on 2008-07-09. #^ Sonic Riders game and manual #^ Yarris, Lynn (2005-11-05). Sonic the Hedgehog and the Fate of Neural Stem Cells. Lawrence Berkeley National Laboratory. Retrieved on 2006-06-23. #^ Formula One Motor Racing FAQ, part 2. Internet FAQ Archives. Retrieved on 2007-01-05. #^ Matte, Jared. 1993: Year of the Mega Drive. The GHZ. Retrieved on 2006-06-03. Crecente, Brian (2006-05-22). Giant Pikachu Runs Flights Through NYC. Kotaku. Retrieved on 2006-06-26. #^ Isla Fisher Signs For Sonic the Hedgehog Prequel. Retrieved August 19, 2011. #^ Orlando Bloom To Star in Sonic the Hedgehog Prequel. Retreived August 19, 2011. #^ Joe Jonas Replaces Orlando Bloom. Retrieved August 19, 2011. #^ Cody Simpson Begins His Acting Debut. Retrieved August 19, 2011. #^ Amy Adams Replaces Isla Fisher. Retrieved August 19, 2011. #^ Friday Girl Rebecca Black Begins Her Acting Debut, Replacing Amy Adams. Retrieved August 19, 2011. #^ Bailey the Cat renamed Rebecca the Cat for Rebecca Black. Retrieved October 29, 2011. #^ Shadow the Hedgehog Trailer Arrives (VIDEO). Retrieved October 29, 2011. #^ Shadow the Hedgehog: UK Gets 12A Ratng. Retrieved June 26, 2012. #^ Shadow the Hedgehog Gets PG Rating, Not PG-13. Retreived June 26, 2012. #^ Why Fox Won't Let Shadow the Hedgehog Receive A PG-13 Rating? Retreived June 26, 2012. # ^ Shadow the Hedgehog Reviews, Pictures. Rotten Tomatoes. Retrieved 2010-5-31. # ^ Shadow the Hedgehog Reviews, Pictures. Rotten Tomatoes. Retrieved 2010-5-31. # ^ Shadow the Hedgehog (Cream of the Crop). Rotten Tomatoes. Retrieved 2010-5-31. # ^ Shadow the Hedgehog reviews on Metacritic. Metacritic. CBS Interactive. Retrieved 2010-5-31. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Box Office Report: 'Shadow' Becomes 4th Biggest Midnight Gross For Animated Film. Retreived June 29, 2012. # ^ Wiki News/'Sonic X: The Final Stand' Release Date Moved 2 Days Earlier. Wiki News. Retrieved July 8, 2010. # ^ Wiki News/20th Century Fox has no question about rescheduling 'Sonic X: The Final Stand's' New Release Date. Wiki News. Retrieved July 8, 2010. # ^ Raven Radix returns in Sonic X: The Black Knight. Wiki News. Retrieved June 2, 2010. # ^ Wiki News/'Sonic X: The Final Chapter cancelled, 'Sonic X: The Black Knight changed title to 'Sonic X: The Final Stand', to become the final film. Wiki News. Retrieved June 20, 2010. # ^ Sonic X: The Final Stand moved back to Friday. Wiki News. Retrieved August 25, 2010. # ^ Wiki News/Sonic X: The Final Stand first look. Wiki News. Retrieved September 1, 2010. # ^ Wiki News/'Sonic X: The Final Stand' to release October 7, 2011; Fox It Pushed Back from May 13, 2011. Wiki News. Retrieved November 14, 2010. # ^ Sonic X: Return to Soleanna Reviews, Pictures. Rotten Tomatoes. Retrieved 2010-5-31. # ^ Sonic X: Return to Soleanna Reviews, Pictures. Rotten Tomatoes. Retrieved 2010-5-31. # ^ Sonic X: Return to Soleanna (Cream of the Crop). Rotten Tomatoes. Retrieved 2010-5-31. # ^ Sonic X: Return to Soleanna reviews on Metacritic. Metacritic. CBS Interactive. Retrieved 2010-5-31. # ^ Sonic X: Return to Soleanna - The Times. The Times Review. Retrieved May 31, 2010. # ^ Entertainment Weekly Reviews 'Sonic X: Return to Soleanna'. Wiki News. Retrieved May 31, 2010. # ^ Rolling Stone Reviews 'Sonic X: Return to Soleanna. Wiki News. Retrieved 2010-5-31. # ^ Time magazine Reviews 'Sonic X: Return to Soleanna. Wiki News. Retrieved 2010-5.31. # ^ Rolling Stone Reviews 'Sonic X: Return to Soleanna. Wiki News. Retrieved 2010-5-31. # ^ Variety Reviews 'Sonic X: Return to Soleanna. Wiki News. Retrieved 2010-5.31. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/'Sonic' Makes $57 million at Friday Box-Office. Wiki News. Retreived May 14, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Box Office Report: 'Sonic X: The Final Stand' Soars 2011 with $125 Million Opening Weekend. Wiki News. Retrieved May 15, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/'Sonic X: The Final Stand' Soars International Box Office. Wiki News. Retrieved May 15, 2011. # ^ France Box Office, May 11 - 15, 2011. Retrieved June 1, 2011. # ^ Japan Box Office, May 14 - 15, 2011. Retrieved June 1, 2011. # ^ Spain Box Office, May 11 - 15, 2011. Retrieved June 1, 2011. # ^ Sweden Box Office, May 12 - 15, 2011. Retrieved June 1, 2011. # ^ Australia Box Office, May 12 - 15, 2011. Retrieved June 1, 2011. # ^ Mexico Box Office, May 11 - 15, 2011. Retrieved June 1, 2011. # ^ United Kingdom Box Office, May 13 - 15, 2011. Retrieved June 1, 2011. #^ Hollywood Film Awards Announces 10 Nominees for Hollywood Movie Award #^ Winners for the 84th Academy Awards | Academy of Motion Picture Arts & Sciences #^ BAFTA Film Awards Winners and Nominations in 2012 - Film Awards - Film - The BAFTA site #^ Nominations Announced for the 'People's Choice Awards 2012' #^ 2012 Grammy Nominations on Nextmovie.com #^ Critics' Choice Awards 2011: Complete List of Nominations #^ Costume Designers Guild Local IA 892 - 14th Annual CDG Awardslink #^ IFMCA Award Nominations 2011 #^ Kids Choice Awards 2012 - Nominees - KCA 2012 #^ "RISE OF THE PLANET OF THE APES and SUPER 8 lead Saturn Awards with 3 awards each.". saturnawards.org. July 26, 2012. Retrieved July 27, 2012. #^ "2012 Hugo Awards". Hugo Awards. Retrieved 10 April 2012. #^ "MTV Movie Awards: Check out the winners here". Entertainment Weekly. 3 June 2012. Retrieved 3 June 2012. #^ 2012 MTV Movie Awards Nominees: The Full List #^ Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland - Special Features from DVD. Wiki News. Retrieved on October 23, 2009. # ^ Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland at Satellite Award nominations. Wiki News. Retrieved May 11, 2010. # ^ Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland at Teen Choice Awards nominations. Wiki News. Retrieved May 11, 2010. # ^ Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland at Scream Awards nominations. Wiki News. Retrieved May 11, 2010. # ^ Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland at People's Choice Awards nominations. Wiki News. Retrieved May 11, 2010. # ^ Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland Kids' Choice Awards nominations. Wiki News. Retrieved May 11, 2010. # ^ Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland at 82nd Academy Awards nominations. Wiki News. Retrieved May 11, 2010. # ^ Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland at Grammy Award nominations. Wiki News. Retrieved May 11, 2010. # ^ Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland at BAFTA Awards nominations. Wiki News. Retrieved May 11, 2010. # ^ Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland at BAFTA Kids' Vote nominations. Wiki News. Retrieved May 11, 2010. # ^ Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland at MTV Movie Awards nominations. Wiki News. External links *''Sonic X: The Final Chapter - Part 2'' at Internet Movie Database Category:Sonic the Hedgehog films Category:IMAX films Category:2014 films Category:3D films Category:2010s animated films Category:Sequel films